Some Things Change
by wereleopard
Summary: Jack’s back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Some Things Change  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood this chapter is based around KKBB (which I have altered g), all of Highlander just to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Jack's back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know it jumps around but it will get better, anyone no one reads my stories for the actually writing it's not that great, it's my mind you all love LOL. Ok if I can't keep a straight face saying that.

Something totally irrelevant my dad is also coming up with story ideas for COE LOL. Got to love family and friends who will brainstorm with you.

Chapter One

"Miss me." Jack grinned at the shocked faces but his eyes remained on Ianto, the colour had left his face.

Owen watched the two men before taking charge as Gwen was standing there staring at the she had a crush on.

"Tosh call an ambulance, Gwen, GWEN." Owen shouted trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him. "Retcon the family, Ianto help me getting the blowfish into the back of the SUV. Jack just stay here and don't do anything."

Jack frowned as he watched everyone work around him. They had become a tight knit team without him.

XXXXX

They were all sitting in the SUV. Owen insisting that Jack sit in the front, there was no way he was going to put him in the back not with Ianto. His friend's heart had already been broken by the vanishing trick. Jack was going to have to earn his love back again; well Owen hoped that Ianto would make him earn it.

Owen grinned suddenly Ianto's new friend. He could not wait for the two of them to meet. Jack maybe not so big headed if he found out that he wasn't the only man who could live forever.

"What are you smiling at Owen?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

Jack frowned knowing the doctor was lying and enjoying every moment of it.

XXXXX

Captain John Hart, Ianto hated him already. With his 'history' with Jack and the way his eyes were glued to the older man. Ianto just wanted to hit him, and then of course there was Gwen. Her and Jack were arguing, it was bloody foreplay to them.

Jack hadn't come back for him, he never would have. Why would he when he could have either of the other two, hell Jack could have whoever he wanted? Ianto smiled a little sadly but he wasn't the same anymore none of them were.

Jack looked over and saw the sad look on Ianto's face he just wanted to go over pull him into a hug and kiss it away but he couldn't do that not at the moment.

XXXXX

"So I was thinking dinner, a movie."

Ianto stopped suddenly and turned his hands on his hips. "You asking me out on a date?" His voice stuttered a little.

"Interested?" Jack asked his heart beating fast.

"Jack you've just got back you need to figure out what you want." Ianto said even though his heart was screaming to say yes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the CCTV footage of you and Gwen." Ianto muttered.

Jack thought back for a moment. "I didn't mean it like that. I ….."

"Maybe you did that is why you have to figure things out."

"Ianto I."

"Now is not the time Jack. You can head up to the roof and look there. You're good on roofs." Ianto pasted a smile onto his face.

Jack nodded with one last look at the young man he loved he headed up.

"Hello eye candy." John Hart muttered. "You can't have him, we have something special and you and the other welsh tart can't take that away."

Ianto stared at him. "Where's Gwen?"

"You'll be joining her soon." John raised his gun and shot Ianto dead.

"Such a shame could have had so much fun with you." John turned and headed up the stairs to get to the man he loved.

XXXXX

Ianto suddenly took in a deep breath and sat up. He stared down at his chest. "This was my favourite waistcoat." He muttered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Some Things Change  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood this chapter is based around KKBB (which I have altered g), all of Highlander just to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Jack's back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know it jumps around but it will get better, anyone no one reads my stories for the actually writing it's not that great, it's my mind you all love LOL. Ok if I can't keep a straight face saying that.

Something totally irrelevant my dad is also coming up with story ideas for COE LOL. Got to love family and friends who will brainstorm with you.

Chapter Two

Ianto ran down to SUV. Placing his blue tooth in his ear he clicked it. "Gwen." He said the phone started to ring but nothing. "Owen." He waited for the ringing to start; he put his foot down but still no answer. "Damn it where are you all."

His heart pounded because of his immortality he worried about the others more. Ianto sometimes wondered if Jack felt like this.

XXXXX

Captain John Hart looked over the edge of the roof, seeing the broken body of the man he loved, that he had always loved. He was angry a Jack for leaving him, they had been so great together.

John looked around at the view. What was so great about this planet?

He made his way back into the building and frowned. Where was eye candy's body? Who would have taken it? John made his way through the building he kept his whole body on alert just in case there was someone else around.

Shaking his head he finally made it outside. Walking over to Jack he kissed him gently on the lip. Pulling of Jack's wrist strap he stood up and as he walked past John picked up the canister. "Palace under the pavement here I come."

XXXXX

Owen was sitting in the front of the SUV. Gwen and Tosh were in the back. He was so glad that Ianto had found them all so quickly; especially Gwen any later and she would've been dead.

The doctor looked over at his friend and noticed the hole in his waistcoat. "Hart shoot you."

Ianto looked down briefly. "Yeah, he did bloody hurt."

Tosh smiled softly. "That was your favourite waistcoat."

"I know I'm going to have to get another one now. I go through clothes so quickly." Ianto grinned.

XXXXX

John heard the click of guns behind him, sighing he turned opened and closed his mouth. "You're dead." He said to Ianto.

Ianto grinned at him, not moving his gun. "Obviously not."

Owen laughed. "Well you maybe around but your boss, well he…." John stuttered to a stop as Jack walked toward them.

"I'm what?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He walked past his team-mates, as he passed Ianto Jack looked down the other man's body and there he saw a bullet hole. "We have a lot to talk about." He whispered and watched Ianto nod in agreement.

XXXXX

Jack knocked on Ianto's hotel room door. They had to go somewhere so they wouldn't meet themselves so a hotel it was.

Ianto opened and smiled. "Jack." He was not really surprised by the visit.

"Can I come in, we do need to talk." Jack eyed the young Welshman up and down, his heart pounded a little faster.

Ianto walked into his room. "Jack about..." He waved his hand to the hole in his shirt not sure how to explain it to him.

"We'll get to that. Ianto I love you." He moved forward kissing Ianto softly.

Ianto closed his eyes he loved to the feel of Jack's mouth on his. "Jack." He could so easily fall into the kiss and never want to leave.

"I don't need you to say anything I just had to tell you. So, the shooting?"

"I'm immortal." Ianto blurted out, ok that was simpler then he thought.

"Excuse me?" Jack opened and closed his mouth.

"I'm immortal, as in can live forever just like you. Except I won't age."

"You're immortal, how did that happen?" Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"I was killed, shot if I remember correctly and then I wasn't. I have had help. Another immortal, he's training me."

"Training you for what?" Jack frowned.

"To play the game." Ianto grinned at Jack's face. "There can only be one. I am learning sword fighting so I can keep my head. Only way you can kill me."

"Well you're not playing this game."

"Jack I don't have a choice." Ianto sighed.

"I don't care just say no." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't Jack they will take my head anyway I would have to defend myself."

"So let me get this straight, you are immortal and other immortals will try and take your head."

"That sums it up. Damn what's the time?"

"Why?"

"He's going to try and kill me we were supposed to meet up tonight." Ianto grabbed his mobile pressing a button then putting the phone to his ear. "I know I'm sorry. Things came up. Jack's back." Ianto smiled at the man he loved. "Well we are all going to grab something to eat why don't you join us. No we have to avoid ourselves."

Jack watched the smile on the other mans face, his heart fell. Had Ianto met someone new?

XXXXX

"Hey." A male voice muttered.

Jack looked up at the lean man who was smiling at Ianto, his Ianto.

"Methos." Ianto grinned.

"Hey honey." Methos bent down and gave Ianto a peck on the lips.

"Methos, don't." Ianto blushed slightly and looked nervously over at Jack.

Jack ground his teeth, his hands clenching. He was not going to try and find out how much punishment an immortal could take.

Owen grinned this was going to be more fun than he thought. "Jack meet Methos. Methos this is Jack."

The two men stared at each other then both looked at Ianto.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Some Things Change  
Author: Wereleopard  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood this chapter is based around KKBB (which I have altered g), all of Highlander just to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Jack's back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know it jumps around but it will get better, anyone no one reads my stories for the actually writing it's not that great, it's my mind you all love LOL. Ok if I can't keep a straight face saying that.

Something totally irrelevant my dad is also coming up with story ideas for COE LOL. Got to love family and friends who will brainstorm with you.

Chapter Three

Ianto felt as if he were a bone, Methos and Jack were the dogs fighting over him, very horny dogs. He had told his mentor that he loved Jack but it didn't seem to make a difference.

The young Welshman did find a little enjoyment over the jealousy Jack was showing maybe it was true what he said, that he loved him.

"So Jack as you can see the team is doing really well without you, they also have me. I am older and wiser. So…." Methos trailed of for a moment seeing Ianto's and everyone else's glare. He sighed knowing he better stop now before he pushed them all away. He did like this group of misfits, especially Ianto. What he wouldn't do to see the young man in his bed arching beneath him. "What did you do while you were away, anything fun?"

Ianto turned to watch Jack and saw the pain across his face.

"Excuse me." Jack muttered and stood up. He had desperately wanted to come back to his family and now it seemed that they hadn't really missed him.

Ianto glared at Methos. "Great job. I'll go and see how he is."

"Ianto." Methos started to talk.

"Not now." With that Ianto left the table and ran after Jack.

"You have to understand something Jack can be a pain in the arse but he is our pain in the arse." Owen looked around the table waiting. "If Jack was here, there would have been a sexual answer to that."

"So you moaned about him and yet you still want him back?" Methos thought sometimes his age was against him because he didn't understand some people.

"Yes, we're family." Tosh said with a smile.

XXXXX

"Jack, JACK" Ianto shouted, he finally reached him and grabbed hold of his arm.

Jack turned to look at him; Ianto's heart broke at the long of pain in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin the evening." He mumbled.

Ianto took hold of his hand and lead him to the lift. "Come on you look so tired."

"It's been a long year, kind of."

Ianto frowned something had happened, something bad. Once they reached Ianto's room he started to undress him. "Jack a little bit of help please."

"Normally this would thrill be and I would have you naked on the bed beneath me very quickly but and I can't believe I am going to say this, I'm not really up to this now."

Ianto hit him lightly on the shoulder. "We are going to climb into bed and I am going to hold you. You can then talk or sleep your choice."

"You're far too good to me Ianto, you deserve better."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "This is about Methos isn't it? He is a friend nothing more, I don't want him, not the way I want and love you."

"You love me."

"Of course I do but at times I wonder why. Now get into bed."

Jack climbed under the quilt watching Ianto undress and finally joined him. Two arms pulled him close. Jack laid his head on Ianto's chest above his heart and held on.

"I died so many times, everything reverted. I've been away a year not 3 months. The master he captured me and tortured me in so many ways for so long. The thought of all you kept me going, especially you Ianto but he used that as well. He killed you all. When I found out I wanted to die and never wake not without you." Tears fell from his eyes.

Ianto held on tightly, his chest and eyes wet. "Jack I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere and look at the bright side. I'm immortal, unless someone takes my head of course. I have an eternity with you. Unless you get bored of me."

Jack looked up. "Never Ianto Jones, you are mine until the end of time." He leaned forward their lips touched. "I want you but…"

"Sleep I'll be here when you wake up and then well I can think of a few things, how about you?"

Jack smiled. "I could come up with one or two suggestions."

Jack snuggled down into Ianto's arms. Ianto took a deep breath he wished that he could take away all the pain but he couldn't he would be there for Jack just like always that would never change. It was who he was.

Methos now there was a disaster waiting to happen. His mentor had seemed to want to take him away from Jack. Never going to happen but he was over 5000 years old and knew how to wait. Jack was going to hate this. Ianto had no idea what was going to happen but it wasn't going to be fun not for him anyway.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack and Ianto lay in bed together. Jack held onto his lover tightly, which the young Welshman did not mind at all.

"What to do about Methos?" Ianto mused.

"Take his head?" Jack smiled.

"Jack!"

"What!!!! He wants you." Jack growled.

"He can't have me. I've got what I want. You." Ianto kissed him on the lips.

"For how long?"

Ianto frowned and the realisation hit him. "You think I'll get bored of you, leave you like The Doctor did." He hated to mention the time lord's name, jealousy ate at him, "That is never going to happen, ever."

"Forever is a long time." Jack reminded him.

"You could get bored of me." Ianto said with a smile. "Let's not borrow trouble we get enough of that as it is. I love you Jack and want to be with for as long as you want me. I don't know how to stop you feeling like this, all I can do is love you. I do very much."

"I'm sorry but Methos he's….."

"He's not you. Who can compete against Captain Jack Harkness?"

XXXXX

Methos sat at the conference table waiting for the last two members to join them. Jack and Ianto. He sighed when the two of them walked in hand in hand, smiling.

It had obviously been a good night, a very good night.

"Well you two look happy." Tosh said with a smile.

"Very happy." Jack said with a grin giving Ianto a peck on the lips before sitting down. "So what's happening?" Jack asked.

"I'll sort out the important files and put them on the desk."

"Thanks Ianto, can I get a cup of coffee with that."

"Of course."

Tosh stood, "I've got some programs running."

"I have some archiving and training with Methos." Ianto kept his gaze on Jack.

"I'm heading to the police station." The all looked at Gwen confused. "Drunk saw an alien he would be sober by now."

"Alien autopsy." Owen muttered.

"Good."

They all stood and headed off.

XXXXX

Jack stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He was never going to leave again for two reasons. First of all Ianto seemed to have acquired and immortal, as well as becoming immortal himself and second all these damned files that he had to read.

Jack reached out and grabbed the coffee grimacing as he took a mouthful. "Cold." He muttered.

He stood and headed back into the hub where he was frozen to the spot at the sight before him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Some Things Change  
Author: Wereleopard58  
Rating: Adult

Pairing: Janto  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood this chapter is based around KKBB (which I have altered g), all of Highlander just to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changed  
Summary: Jack's back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know it jumps around but it will get better, anyone no one reads my stories for the actually writing it's not that great, it's my mind you all love LOL. Ok if I can't keep a straight face saying that.

Something totally irrelevant my dad is also coming up with story ideas for COE LOL. Got to love family and friends who will brainstorm with you.

Chapter Five

Methos had kept an eye on Jack's office and saw the moment he walked out. He knew that if he pushed to hard to quickly that Ianto would kick him out of his life completely and that was the last thing he wanted.

So it would have to be a build up to make Jack so jealous that he would be the one making mistakes and would drive Ianto into his arms. Jack maybe old but Methos was older, a lot older.

Methos slowly slid his down Ianto's arms moving his body until it was his groin was against Ianto's ass. He moved the other mans body, step by step. It was like a slow erotic dance. Their bodies were always in contact, moving to music that was in their mind. Moving his head he whispered into Ianto's ear telling him what to do.

XXXXX

Jack opened and closed his mouth he couldn't help. What Methos was doing it was like foreplay, it was also beautiful to watch. Each movement had such grace and elegance to it. But what really drew his eyes was Ianto. It really hit home watching his lover wield a sword. The cup fell to the ground shattering.

Looking down Jack saw Ianto staring at him. "Sorry, I'll clean this up." Jack stuttered heading down to the kitchen.

XXXXX

Ianto turned to Methos and stared at him coolly. "No matter what you do or what happens between Jack and I you will never have me. If you do anything to drive us apart I will hate you forever." The young Welshman headed off to the kitchen to talk to Jack.

Methos sighed Ianto knew him to well but, he wasn't one to give up. He just needed to come up with a different plan. A smile appeared on his face humming as he swung his sword.

XXXXX

"Jack." Ianto said as he walked and saw Jack leaning on the counter top.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Sorry for what." Ianto laid a hand on his shoulder but Jack moved away. The young man frowned something was really wrong. "Jack."

"I can't help you with this can I?" Jack asked his heart shattering into a million pieces. When they had talked Jack was sure that this could work but not now, not seeing what he just had.

"With being immortal, you can, you are one." Ianto moved slowly towards him trying not to scare him off.

"No this game thing, I don't know anything about it. I can't use a sword I.I.I. You don't need me."

Ianto stood in front of him. "I will always need you. I thought we went through this. It is you I need and if you want to learn about the game I will tell. If you want to learn how to use a sword I'll teach you."

Jack slowly raised his head and Ianto's heart broke at the look on his lovers face. Ianto reached out and touched Jack's face slowly watching as tears fell from those beautiful blue eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Some Things ChangeAuthor: Wereleopard58Rating: Adult

Pairing: JantoSpoilers: All of Torchwood this chapter is based around KKBB (which I have altered g), all of Highlander just to be safe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood; if I did we know what would have changedSummary: Jack's back but things have changed especially Ianto. Has Jack lost him to an older man?

Feedback. Would appreciate it but just hope you enjoy the story

N/B I know it jumps around but it will get better, anyone no one reads my stories for the actually writing it's not that great, it's my mind you all love LOL. Ok if I can't keep a straight face saying that.

Something totally irrelevant my dad is also coming up with story ideas for COE LOL. Got to love family and friends who will brainstorm with you.

Chapter Six

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and held him tightly.

"Jack I love you."

"I love you to Ianto and I'm afraid that I'm losing you."

Ianto smiled. "Jack you are unintentionally pushing me away. You can keep doing that but I am not going anywhere."

Jack looked at his young lover, his eyes red from the tears. There was still a lost look on his face.

"This is so knew to me." Jack whispered.

"What scares you so much?" Ianto asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "You leaving me, it hasn't happened to me often and the last time it did….." Jack's voice faded off.

"Was the Doctor and Rose, you never told me how you met, what happened to get you here?"

"Not here, not where we can be heard."

Ianto nodded and took hold of Jack's hand. "Grab a bag, a change of clothes and let's go."

"Where?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Just do it." Ianto laughed.

Jack headed down into his room and started to pack.

Ianto walked out into the main hub and grinned at Gwen. "Jack and I will be away for a couple of days, if you need us call."

Gwen smiled as she watched Jack head towards Ianto with a smile.

"Have fun boys." Gwen shouted with a laugh.

"Oh we will do." Jack said with a wink.

Methos watched as the two men left a fake smile on his face.

XXXXX

The had quickly dropped by Ianto's place and grabbed his stuff and they headed to a hotel. Somewhere they could relax have room service and finally talk.

They kept their mobiles on in case it was the end of the world but that had better be the only thing they were called for.

"So you the Doctor and Rose?"

Jack smiled and looked up into the air as the memories assaulted him.

"Well let's get comfortable and I will tell you." Jack said

XXXXX

"So," Ianto relaxed against Jack's chest both of them naked and relaxing in bed. "You finally found out what Rose had done and that is why you left to find the Doctor."

"I needed to know if he could do anything, but he can't. I am an impossible thing."

"Jack I've always known that." Ianto paused. "Why didn't you tell me this before."

"I've lived for so long, I've been a conman I just don't open up that well."

Ianto took a deep breath. "You do to Gwen."

"When I first met her she wanted to help people. That wasn't something I had felt in a long time and it drew me to her. I made the mistake of thinking it was more." Jack paused and pressed a kiss to Ianto's mouth. "I was wrong." He mumbled against them.

"What about me?" Ianto asked.

"You?"

"Yes what did you think when you first saw me."

Jack bent his head. "You really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"I wanted to know how quickly I could get you out of those jeans. You looked damn hot, then the coffee and of course the suit."

"So why did you never try anything, you just flirted?" Ianto stared deeply into Jack's eyes.

"Once you got into Torchwood behind those suits your personality changed. You lost that confident very sexy attitude. Which I would like to say you have back again."

"I think that it happened because I was attracted to you and in my mind the only thing that I was allowed to concentrate on was Lisa. I drove you all away."

"Kind of like what I'm doing now?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Jack you know I have never been with a man before you, never even thought it. I still don't, it's not men. It's just you. Only you."

Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you to and here we are naked in bed and we're talking. What is wrong with this picture?" Ianto moved so he was straddling Jack's lap. "What to do now?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." Jack laughed.

"Let's try them out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jack's hands moved down Ianto's back.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack grabbed Ianto by the waist and moved him so the younger man lay beneath him.

Ianto laughed at the quick move, the laugh died as he saw the look in his lovers eyes.

"Jack."

"It got to a point that I thought I would never see you again, never touch. That was the worst of it, the thought that I had lost you."

Ianto reached out and stroked Jack's cheek gently. "But you didn't, here I am. You haven't lost me, you can see me. All that there is left to do is touch." He raised his hands above his head and grinned sexily. "Touch away, I am your willing subject."

Jack smiled at the gorgeous man below him. "I love you more than you'll ever know." With that he lowered his head kissing Ianto softly.

He moved his mouth towards Ianto's ear nibbling on the lobe, slowing sliding his down to the tantalising neck.

Ianto's head slid to the side to give Jack more skin to lick and gentle nips. "Jack it's been too long we can play later." He moaned.

"It's been longer for me Ianto." But he knew where the younger man was coming from. Jack moved his mouth back to Ianto's ear. "Ok, this time it is coming to be hard and fast but then I get to play and explore for the rest of the night."

Ianto grabbed Jack's head and kissed him. "You can play with me for the rest of our immortal lives."

XXXXX

Methos looked down at his phone.

"Don't." Gwen said, arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Methos answered as innocently as he could.

"Leave them alone. If you push it you won't be welcome here. They've both been through a lot and all they want is to be together."

"Gwen if they are not together you can have Jack and I can have Ianto." Methos offered.

"Ok, first of all they are not property, second they love each other. I may be attracted to Jack but most people are and thirdly if you try anything else I will do what ever I can to make sure you don't hurt two of my closest friends."

"We will stop you." Tosh said standing there with Owen.

"Jack may have been away but he is our family, he is Torchwood Three." Owen tried to explain.

Methos turned and headed towards the circular door.

"Oh Methos," Gwen called out. He turned to her and she held out her hand. "Mobile please."

Glaring he slammed the phone into the palm of her hand and stalked out.

Owen and Tosh walked over to her. "For a man of his age he does have a quick temper." Owen said.

Tosh and Gwen laughed. "So Jack and Ianto what do you think they're doing?" Tosh asked.

Owen held up his hand. "I don't want to know, I don't even want to think about it."

"I was going to say maybe they were talking." Tosh said smiling.

Gwen grinned. "Of course that is what you were going to suggest."

XXXXX

Jack sat in between Ianto's part legs, a condom covering his erection and a tube of lube in his hand. He couldn't wait to explore the body beneath him, it had kept him going through those long nights in the past year. He had come up with so many fantasies that he wanted to try and Ianto had given it all a go.

The only thing he wanted do is hurt the man he loved more than life itself.

Ianto slowly slid his hand up and down his rock hard shaft. "Jack are you going to look all night or do something. Do you want me to do this myself?"

"Oh no Ianto, my love. This one is all down to me." Jack smirked. He slicked up his cock ready, then covered more of the liquid on his fingers.

He slid one finger into Ianto moving in and out until it moved slowly, he then added a second scissoring as he moved. Jack watched as Ianto tilted his head back, as eyes closed and mouth open.

Ianto was also self contained never showed his emotion apart from in sex. In that Ianto let himself go completely. Jack added a third and then a fourth he didn't want to hurt Ianto and from the younger man had said the last time had been with Jack.

"Jack stop playing around and fuck me already." Ianto muttered, his eyes open and staring. The blue eyes dark with desire, a slight sheen on the pale muscular body.

"You're wish is my command." Jack moves and slowly pushes the head of his cock into Ianto.

Gently pushing further and further in watching Ianto's face, stopping at the least sign of pain. For both men it seemed like an eternity. Finally he was fully encased inside of Ianto's hot body, long lean legs wrapped around his trim waist.

He pulls out and then pushes back, slowly at first until the movement was smooth. "Harder Jack." Ianto whispered.

Jack took hold of Ianto's hips and started to slam harder into the pliant body faster and faster giving Ianto and himself what they both needed.

Ianto's body moved in time slamming onto Jack's cock. Both bodies moving together, knowing what the other liked.

Jack could feel Ianto's channel tightening knowing that his young lover would not be long before he came. As he pounded into the younger man, he gripped Ianto's erection pumping it hard.

Ianto's body arched, he screamed Jack's name as he spilled his seed all over himself and Jack's hand.

Jack's movement became erratic his body yearning for this release. He pushed in once more and yelled loudly as he came.

The energy seeping out of his body as he collapsed onto Ianto's body.

XXXXX

Methos lay on his bed, eyes closed. His hand on wrapped around his erection as the thought of Ianto's mouth wrapped around his cock.

He thought back in time when he was on of the four horseman of the apocalypse, he would have taken Ianto whether the young man wanted it or not.

An image appeared in his mind of Ianto tied up naked to his bed, trying to escape. His face flushed, eyes flashing with anger.

Methos could feel himself pushing into that body as Ianto continued to fight, his body struggling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

Methos hand worked faster and faster up and down his shaft, screaming Ianto's name as he came.

XXXXX

A man stood outside Metho's room and heard the immortal scream in release, an evil smiled appeared on his face.

TBC


End file.
